The Flame of the Leaf
by equalforces
Summary: Sasuke is welcomed back to the village but with a price... he accepts it on his own terms and this leads to the creation of the most powerful shinobi the ninja world has ever seen (oc not op entire story he will have difficulties) MAJOR CHANGES re-read I am currently working on ch.5
1. Sasuke

Ch1. SASUKE'S PUNISHMENT

I'm BACK after almost a year of just BS in my life. I'm changing alot of stuff some you guys might not like but there are reasons for it.I don't own Naruto and pals The main Character in This story wont appear for awhile I plan for this to be either very long or write side stories that go with this either way its gonna be a lot of story, This is my first fic and I'm very nervous I've had this idea for 2 years, I will be changing some things - he is allowed into the village but at a grave price

In hindsight he shouldn't have been surprised as he was. After all his crimes, I mean really, this guy had killed so many people. He was an international terrorist wanted by the entire shinobi nation. He should've been thankful they didn't just decide to kill him and end his family bloodline. But that was his saving grace. His bloodline. He was the last Uchiha the carriers of the legendary ocular kekkei-genkai the Sharingan.

"We'll be taking your eyes Uchiha Sasuke"

The village council had decided to take the traitor back in the village after a few years of being sealed and used on behalf of the sixth hokage, Kakashi Hatake who's anger at his student blinded him into punishing Sasuke to the fullest extent. Only by the good graces of the savior of the shinobi world, son of Minato Namikaze the yondaime hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Though he would not be let off easily they had decided he held too much power with his rinnegan to allow him free roam of the village, both the shinobi and civilian sides of the council were not to be sated with anything less than blindness shutting down all of his ocular powers.

"You will be allowed to restore your clan and ownership of the Uchiha compound will be handed to you, the last Uchiha." The council really wanted the sharingan to come back to the central fighting force of the village, it was just too powerful to let die out.

Now Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the type to just be screwed over, not implying that being blind would hamper him down at all he was an elite shinobi with god-like power. But he wasn't going to tak this lying down, no. He would squeeze whatever he could out of the council.

"Fine but I would like a companion to begin restoration." Bringing back his clan was the life goal of the young Uchiha. After he had killed his brother out of the revenge for the murder of his whole clan he had discovered that the Uchiha clan was trying to overthrow Konoha out of anger of being held back and discriminated against (thanks to laws implemented by the Uchiha-fearing second hokage). Uchiha Itachi had been ordered by the third hokage to eliminate the threat of the angered Uchiha. He had let his little brother live so that he would grow to kill him and be a hero of the leaf village. Oh... The irony.

The council erupted in outrage, how dare this traitor make demands. But Hyuuga Hiashi did not waver; He made a decision that he knew would be the best for the clan. In the future an alliance with the Uchiha would be the best thing to happen to the Hyuuga. He remembered what happened when they where enemies. They had constantly had conflict, many times ending with spilled blood.

"I offer my daughter to the restoration of the Uchiha clan and as hopes to make an alliance and friendship with the clan head." The council chamber froze, the silence dragged on. Seeing the proud Hyuuga offer up his eldest daughter to the sadistic terrorist was a great shock to all in attendance.

Sasuke took one look at Naruto and shook his head "No Hinata is Naruto's woman, and he is my friend I refuse."

Hiashi being full aware of this "I was not speaking of her I meant Hanabi."

Sharp inhales of breath due to shock where heard all over the room. Hanabi was in line to be the clan head. Has Hiashi decided to return the honor to Hinata?

Suddenly a loud not-so-feminine voice shouted out randomly.

"The Inuzuka would also like to make an alliance with the new Uchiha clan. You'll need a good ol dog to help you see right Uchiha-san? We would like to offer you a special breed known as the black wolfhounds to the Uchiha as an apology for our past behavior and a token of goodwill." Inuzuka Tsume, head of the tracking unit and alpha of the feral dog training Inuzuka clan, started to grin. "Also, i propose a second marriage with my daughter Hana. We need to bring the sharingan back into our military and the Inuzuka clan would gladly like to assist with the restoration." This certainly was a surprise, Tsume was known for her dislike of men after her own husband abandoned her and her children.

Sasuke remained impassive. "I am in great thanks to both the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka for the friendship you have shown me today, our alliance will be strong. I accept the punishment of the counsel and give up my eyes as long as I can bestow them upon the heir of my choosing when he is ready." The majority of the council looked at the Hyuuga and Inuzuka with a hint of disgust and dissapointment at selling out to the Uchiha. But they saw the reasoning and they had to mae a decision.

It wasn't hard. "The counsel accepts this proposal, Uchiha Sasuke welcome back to the village of Konaha no sato."

The removal had been more painful than he had anticipated, probably on purpose. They didnt sedate him at all. Though he was accustomed to pain being an elite shinobi, and it wasn't the first time he had an eye removed without anesthetic. After the operation they slopped the precious eyeballs in a jar and told him to head to the compundSasuke held the jar for a while before moving on his way. The village wouldn't dare lie and hand him fake eyes he knew they where his he felt the chakra emanating from them. It was funny to him, the power of a man known as the god of shinobi in a simple preservative jar laughable.

The nicest way to say it was "This place is a dump".

Sasuke had arrived at the compound with Naruto, who decided to help Sasuke get things started.

"Shut up just help me clean up a little and you can get back to being an idiot."

"Fine whatever ya jerk, so when do you meet your new lady's hmm?" Naruto said in a highly suggestive manner. It had been talk of the town that the blind Uchiha survivor had an arranged marriage planned, and apparently with two prestigious young women although it was kept very quiet exactly who.

"I meet them in three days, has Tsunade made any progress on using Hashirama's cells to give us our arms back? It's bad enough being blind." Sasuke replied looking for a quick change in subject and truthfully curious about it.

Naruto shook his head in obvious dissapointment. "No but she's working on it, last i checked she was working on making them as responsive as possible. shouldn't be too much longer."

Sasuke's agitation was immense he had been forced to do all those S rank missions for the village to be let in and not having an arm had been a huge annoyance. "She better hurry it up, c'mon lets get this started."

The day went by slowly as cleaning up the long since abandoned compound was harder than originally thought even for the two strongest shinobi in the world. Though they did only have two arms between them and one was blind so you couldn't really be that surprsed. Still a civilian or even a genin couldnt compare to the speed and effeciancy of the two men clearing the Uchiha compound. Once the sun started to set Naruto checked the area with sage mode and took Sasuke to the side.

"Have you thought anymore on the proposal i gave you?" Before appearing before the council Naruto had asked something huge of sasuke in return for his help back into the village, it was an idea tha Sasuke was surprised to hear from Naruto what with Naruto's pacifism. Sasuke had looked at the man in front of him and realized that Naruto had finally truly grown up if he had come up with such a dark idea that would greatly benifit the village.

"Indeed, there are several secret Uchiha complexes on the outskirts of the village. They are perfect locations for what you seek. In time my preparations will be complete, I've already had my connections begin development."

Naruto was surprised to hear that Sasuke was already moving he hadn't thought Sasuke would start until he became hokage, this just meant that they had to be extra careful and secretive which Naruto didn't like but understood the necesity. He stared forward in quiet understanding. "Thank you Sasuke, You truly are Leaf's shadow."

And with that Naruto disappeared leaving his blind, one armed friend alone in the eerily quiet compound.

Sasuke retired for the night having finished up the clan heads house alone. Pondering Naruto's request and curious as to what would become of him and his clan when out of nowhere an army of loud barks awoke him.

"UCHIHA SASUKE I HAVE COME BEARING YOUR GIFT FROM THE INUZUKA CLAN!"

"Why are you yelling? And I thought it was just one, not an entire-" sliding open the entrance to his home he was paralyzed from the disgusting scent of wet dog "pack"... He was surprised at the scent of the person however, it was not who he was expecting which was Tsume herself but instead a whole three days early there, was Inuzuka Hana. She didnt give any indication to her own predicament. 'hm so it appears tsume hasnt told her yet...but why?'

"No my mother told me you were to be given the entire breed, what a load off our backs they are just so wild and don't listen, not even to us Inuzuka." The black hounds growled lowly and menacingly obviously not liking what the girl was saying about them.

These where no regular dogs to Sasuke's senses they felt more like hellhounds easily bigger than other Inuzuka hound-nin's they're fur blacker than obsidian, teeth sharper than kunai Killing machines.

Sasuke walked towards the biggest one he could sense, the alpha. And grabbed the monsters snout pulling his eyes down to where his would be. Sasuke let loose highly concentrated killing intent making the beast whine and go down in submission, Sasuke had just became the nw alpha with the act of dominance.

"They will do perfectly I give The Inuzuka my deepest Thanks."

"Wow that was amazing, noone in our clan wouldv'e dared even going near him." She bowed low "Thank you Uchiha-san for taking them in and caring for them."

"Hn" was Sasuke's only reply.

Hana looked at him with intrest, she could tell he was very powerful even without his sight and a missing arm, he was still forboding. The feral side of Hana found it strangely attractive.

"Anything else Inuzuka-san?" Sasuke's sudden words sliced the air in such a way as to make Hana stumble out of her feminine stupor. Being highly embarrased she quickly strode away.

Sasuke Turned back to his new pack of hellhounds and directly toward the former alpha.  
"I will name you Fugaku"

"Sounds good to me," a rumbling voice said. It originated from directly in front of him sending alarms off.

"Who's there? your trespassing on Uchiha property"? 'How could I have not sensed them?' He sensed no new chakra signals. Whoever it was obvusly was not a pushover.

"You blind fool I'm right here apparently my name is Fugaku remember." This stopped Sasuke for a few seconds until it clicked.

"YOU CAN TALK!?" Coming from a man of such composure the small outburst was truly comedic.

"Yes we are more intelligent than those other Inuzuka mutts we where bred with a summoning wolf which is why they couldn't control us, but I've accepted you due to your strength, not many could make me bow to them."

Thinking for a minute Sasuke decided to accept and relinquish a fifth of the compound to the new Uchiha Hounds. They would be helpful with his assignment.

Sasuke had done some research on Danzo and decided that what he was doing was good for the village albeit a little wrong in the execution. The decision to reinstate ROOT was a good one in his mind it would give orphans purpose although he wouldn't be as drastic as Danzo. Someone had to be the darkness of the leaf and it was decided it would be up to him. Naruto had come to him with the idea to develop a home for children who would in turn dedicate their lives to the village that saved them.

(Three days later)  
He had been expecting a big ruccus but not the shrieking he recieved "UCHIHA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THERES NO WAY IN HELL IM GOING TO MARRY YOU!" two extremely loud voices said to the man in the huge house. The man emerged.

"Nice to Finally meet you Hanabi-CHAN, Hana-CHAN..."

A/N Hey guys please review and tell me what I did wrong but please no bashing. if you havent re read this it has had a MAJOR OVERHAUL. ALL EXISTING CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED BEFORE I CONTINUE STORY. so be patient and ill try to stick with it better this time and hopefully it will be as good as it has been in my head the past 4 years. I will probably keep going even if no reviews but it would be nice to have some support so until next time THE FLAME WILL RISE 


	2. Introductions

The flame of the leaf ch.2 (Introductions)

Lots of time in this one chapter it will be a little bit choppy more like an outline of Sasuke's kid's early life. Naruto and friends aren't mine. Also after I thought a little about the end and decided I'm going to need to go ahead and make this M rated it was originally supposed to be dark and I don't want to move away from that. Although comic relief is a must in my eyes, also yay one sub I was so frieken happy.

Of course he expected some problems but he surely didn't think they would attack him with the intent to kill, to say the least they had been furious

Hanabi stiked first utilising her advanced gentle fist technique, Sasuke dodged every single one of her strikes infuriating her. Hana knowing how strong her oponent was immediately activated the man beast transformation from her three war hounds.

It didn't take much to stop them, though Hana's dogs did add some extra intensity to the fight. Taking them down without hurting them was tricky, they had been stronger than he had expected, which was good in his opinion he didn't want weakness in his family.

Hanabi and Hana were sprawled out panting on the ground "Uchiha Sasuke, I hate you."  
"Uchiha Sasuke, I hate you."

The month leading up to the wedding ceremony was... interesting to say the least. Tsume and Hiashi had ordered for the girls to live with Sasuke at the compound in order to get to know him better. Hana warmed up to him alot quicker than Hanabi who was one of the most stubborn hard-headed girls sasuke had ever met. one evening a familiar pink headed presence showed up.

"Sasuke is it true? Are you really marrying them? Why not me? Aminotgoodenough?" the questions kept coming until she had worked herself into hysteria.

"Are you done?" Hanabi and Hana had appeared beside Sasuke to watch the crazy pinkette go crazy. Hanabi was thoroughly annoyed and after a few minutes decided to point out the obvious. "Why dont you just marry him too then." Everyone stared at her as if she had grew an extra set of eyes. "I mean thats what all this arranged marriage stuff is about right? Continuing the sharingan bloodline? Wouldnt it be easier with another wife? More wives equals more kids or am i just crazy?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with hope in her eyes. Sasuke stood silent for a few moments longer before sighing and retreating back into the house. "The logic is sound welcome home."

The Shinzen Kekkon wedding ceremony at the shinto shrine was surprisingly packed although with the clans involved it shouldve been expected. The nan-nan-san-ku-do sake drinking ceremomy was done a little different with the sake starting with sasuke then the three wives and reversing it twice. At the reception nothing of note happened exept Sasuke getting threatened by Kizashi, Hiashi, and Kiba which was to be expected.

That night only Sakura was willing to share the bed with Sasuke for it was her dream and it was fulfilled. The consumation of the marriage Was a success as a few weeks later it was announced that Sakura was pregnant with Sasuke's firstborn. The months that followed were hard for the whole houshold, pregnant Sakua was even more of a bitch than usual. Luckily it didnt last too long and soon little Hebikira was born, a spitting image of his father with the exception of dark blue hair.

(Three years later)

Root had finally been reestablished underneath the Uchiha compound and different sectors outside the village in the old Uchiha strongholds with some changes to the old regime, it was no longer used to train uncaring killing machines. It instead was an alternative given to orphans to find a home where they would be loved and cared for not just an insignificant child lost in the system. Not to say it didn't produce killing machines, it did... just in a more humane way. They were still trained to the bone and instilled with loyalty and camaraderie, true brothers and sisters in arms. Once they came of age they where placed in a regular genin team so as not to ostracize them from the other shinobi of the village. The restrictions for entry were that they had to be able to walk, talk, and be able to form opinions of their own.

It had been a gamble trusting Orochimaru and Kabuto to help with the new Root, but after the help they gave during the fourth great shinobi war he felt obligated to give them a chance. It had taken alot of convincing to get Naruto on board but the knucklehead was naturally a very forgiving person. It was the two snake-nin's ob to keep the Root operatives alive and healthy, No cruel experiments were ever sanctioned and Orochimaru was kept under extreme watch at all times.

Sasuke had been sleeping when he heard a loud scream from beside him."YOU PIECE OF SHIT TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL IM HAVING ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR HELL SPAWN". That was one thing that had entertained him about Hanabi, she was very volatile and when she got mad she got MAD.

The birth did NOT go as smoothly as Sakura's had, it went on for eight hours, the nurses efforts soon came to be realized as a soft crying broke into the world and they where graced by the presence of a little girl whom Sasuke would name Sarada. She had little tufts of black hair but instead of the suspected sharingan when she opened her eyes they where violet as a sign of the byakugan but instead of the outline of her pupil the outlines where wider and would contract and expand with a strange rhythm and soon fell back to sleep.

Sasuke would study it more later with the snake sannin, but now he had to let his wife and daughter rest. He had to go back to training the new ROOT recruits, which included Hebikira. Beginning his education and training as soon as he could walk, after all how could he propose the program to the public if he wasnt even willing to put his own children through it. Also weakness would not be tolerated within the Uchiha compound.

Taking a tour of Root HQ underneath his own home he encountered Fugaku who began rattling of the security updates and to inform him of his trainees latest performance. Each Root recruit was assigned an Uchiha hound pup as a companion until the time they graduated the program. This was to teach them responsibility and comraderie as well as to keep them from feeling alone as often the children had different training schedules to run as efficiantly as possible. Each recruits training schedule was hand made by Orochimaru himself to develop the best possible ninja out of each and every Root operative. It was encouraged to mingle with other trainees although they tended to fight alot.

Sasuke stopped at Hebikira's assigned room and walked in. Hebi looked up at his father in wonder as to what he was doing there at this time of night.

"Come on lets meet your new little sister." he said and turned on his heel right back out. Hebi stared in confusion then suddenly brightened and ran to follow his father tripping over the snoring black hound at his feet, the two scurrying as fast as they could.

(Another four years)

Hebikira had made tremendous progress Sasuke had begun teaching him the snake techniques of Orochimaru since the child had a natural liking to them for some strange reason especially since his name meant snake-killer. Having a water chakra nature instilled him with a natural aptitude for flow as evidenced by his favored use of a fighting staff, which being designed by Orochimaru was included with many extra features. It was crafted from a certain type of chakra metal which, when manipulated by the users input of chakra could alter the size of the staff such as: circumpherence, length, weight, and depending on what nature of chakra was instilled would instill the traits of that nature.

Meanwhile Orochimaru had figured out what was different about Sarada's byakugan. The range was 10 times the normal byakugan range but that also came with a problem, she couldn't see anything up close unless she concentrated and zoomed in on it, which probably sucked but it explained the byakugan circle pulsing in and out.  
Sasuke had decided to outfit her with an Orochimaru crafted war bow made by Tenten. To activate it the user had to control his chakra to such a degree as to craft a thin, unbreakable chakra string to connect the arms of the bow and then knock another meticulously crafted chakra bow itself was sharp and could be broken in half to use as a close range taijutsu weapon, if kept together it retained scyth-like qualities. Even after a year of training witch it Sarada had yet to form a fully strengthened string let alone an arrow.

"Daddy why can't I get it!" the little girl threw down her bow with a huff and subsequently earned her a smack by her father who was watching over her training.

"Don't treat you weapon with such disrespect, Sarada! You must have patience, chakra control is hard especially the level that you need and at your age most children cant achieve what you have until at least seven." Sasuke believed in training respectful, honorable shinobi. Maturity was required even from the children for things of later importance.

Sarada looked up at her and smiled a new flame lighting in her heart as she picked up her bow and apologized to it, continuing her training with the chakra control. Sasuke smiled and continued on to check Hebikira's training. He SHOULD have been working on his water walking exercise. But instead Sasuke found Him napping with snakes covering his entire body by the training field's pond. Sighing and with a slight twinge of annoyance promptly kicked his son into the body of water resulting in the young boy to rising from the surface coughing and cursing like a maniac, which only made things worse as Sasuke didn't like such language.

He dunked his son's head back under water as punishment, a little harsh maybe, but he didn't tolerate such behavior of his ROOT initiates let alone his own son.

"Dad what the hell!"

smack

"What was that Hebikira?" Sasuke questioned with as much ferocity he could muster.

Thinking carefully about what to say next Hebikira quickly bowed at a forty-five degree angle and swiftly apologized.

"I'll get back to training otou-sama, I apologize for my disrespect." Satisfied Sasuke turned and returned to his office reporting everyone's progress to be sent to the hokage. By now Naruto had become the seventh hokage and officially sanctioned Sasuke's new Root program although still kept mostly under wraps, the goal was to eventually have one ROOT member in each genin team as a co-commander of the squad under the jonin. So far forty percent of genin teams had Root members secretly implanted. The survival rate of genin on out of village missions was astronomically higher. The inclusion of genin so strong in the same age and rank motivated the other fresh academy graduates to train harder further making the shinobi of Konoha that much more elite.

Konoha had been dominating the chunin exams for the past two years and with all the extra motivation, the village couldn't have been better and Sasuke couldn't have been happier. His clan was being restored and his home was prospering better than ever, there was peace througout the united shinobi alliance.

(Hop three more years)

Sasuke felt a strange surge of chakra from Hanabi seconds before she actually started screaming.

'Something's wrong the baby wasn't supposed to be due for another three weeks?' They would have to deliver it at the compound. A few hours past and they where holding a baby boy thanks to Kabuto's medic skills. But there where some strange things with the child. For one the newborn had small tufts of chalk white hair replacing the Uchiha black, and when the boy opened his eyes they saw the byakugan. Normally this would be a good sign but being so premature meant that the DNA of the Hyuuga and Uchiha hadn't fully separated and the traumatization of the birth suddenly awoke the sharingan, (also a normal sign of a healthy uchiha under normal circumstances) at the exact same instant with the byakugan causing an extremely fatal side effect Neither kekkei-genkai would deactivate, constantly adapting until they combined. The enormous amounts of chakra it consumed to keep them both active was slowly killing the poor child who's chakra network hadn't even fully grown yet.

Thinking quickly Sasuke carried his newborn son to a hidden lab in the underground root facility and made a choice. Grabbing his removed eyes from the sealed jar, he inserted them back into his sockets. Knowing that if he where caught he and his new family would be eradicated. He definetly couldn't trust Orochimaru or Kabuto the act was too heinous.

It was the highest treason possible for one Sasuke Uchiha. Before giving up his eyes he had trained with the rinnegan and discovered he could manifest the sage of six paths unique chakra substance which he discovered was he only material in existence unaffected by the amaterasu flame. He activated his eyes and immediately was filled with intense worry the child's chakra network was destroying itself, the chakra coils where utterly destroyed. He would need to draw up forbidden seals to keep his child alive

He began to operate.

Replacing the chakra network in the baby with miniscule solid chakra tubes, after finishing with the coils themselves he burned a microscopic infinite amaterasu seal infusing it with pure black flame chakra and activating it. The effect of this would be that instead of chakra, the newborn would live by the grace of amaterasu herself.

"Your name will be Kurohono, black flame. I'm sorry this was the only way." The small boy slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his father, Sasuke was frightened the byakugan veins had yet to go away but even more curious was the eyes themselves instead of the black on red sharingan it slowly started to go to white on black with two tomoe circling like yin and yang. All of the sudden the baby started to scream and cry, black flame exploding all over the room. Thinking fast Sasuke put his child to rest before he burned the whole facility down and, using his sharingan absorbed the flames covering the room.

"This is going to be hell" Quickly wrapping a sealing headband around Kurohono's eyes so as to not have another dangerous outburst he removed his eyes and returned them to their sealing jar, promptly returning his own headband to his empty sockets. Returning to Hanabi hours later with her child wrapped in bandages was a sight for the exausted shinobi. She looked at him with horror, questioning eyes searching for an answer as to what happened to her baby.

"He is fine Just a dangerous eye situation, he will live and be a powerful shinobi of Konoha. Now, let him rest you need it as well."

That was the beginning of the life of a man who would one day be known as the Shinobi who surpassed the sage of six paths...

Ok guys I know that was a liiiiitle crazy and you might be goin wtf but it was the best I can do so in short he cant turn his sharingan or byakugan off and he cant use normal jutsu such as henge, clone, and basic chakra exercises he will have to figure them out on his own. Review if you will Hana has yet to have a child and sarada STILL isn't Sakura's, HA! I want her to have byakugan for future not sharingan, Also im at a complete loss of how to continue. But ill figure it out in the next couple of days. 


	3. New sensei

Alright gang (2 followers yay) I know that last chappie was a stretch, but this one is going to be a nice chill chapter that might be short depending on how creative I'm feeling. Also still need bet. Also I forgot about the uchiha hounds hehe and will be mentioning them in this chapter. Also thanks kyuubi for pointing out I'm moving faster then the flash on cocaine but I really just want to actually get the story started which will be next chapter so it wont feel so rushed. Don't own Naruto and gang but I do own all of my OC's.

A week later and it was Hebikira's graduation day in which he would be placed in a genin team. The Root complex was bustling with activity, all the graduates celebrating finally paying back the village for giving them purpose, even if it was turning them into highly trained killers. Sasuke approached his son (who was of course Root's rookie of the year) to give him a talk on life as a ninja.

"Are you ready?" He asked not even looking at the boy beside him.

"I'm not sure". Hebikira was surprised at being usure of something.

"Then your starting off on the right path."  
Hebikira didn't understand, he was very confused. But looking at the clan symbol on the back of his retreating father he was filled with a sudden sense of releaf. Looking at his family with his hurt little brother and cute little sister, he realised he wanted to protect them, and make sure that nothing stood in the way of their happiness.

Hanabi, Sakura and Hana were there to watch Kurohono while Sasuke interacted with Hebikira. Sasuke was usually the only one who could watch him due to the risk of the amaterasu flame spilling during one of his episodes though, they were uncommon. The newest Uchiha liked to sleep due that whenever he woke up his chakra consumption towards his kekkei-genkai, would wear him back out in a few minutes. Now Sasuke and Hanabi were NOT complaining about that, as long as he wasn't in danger of malnourishent or chakra exaustion which wasnt possible due to the infinite amaterasu seal. The flame and doujutsu must have been painful still because when he was awake he wailed...Loudly.

Sarada had been incessantly asking why his eyes where covered, and the answer had been the same every time "his eyes are sensitive". But one of Hebikira's teammates civilian mother asked the same question and Sasuke decided to have scare the nosey woman and replied, "whatever he looks at explodes in flames". The woman quickly skittered off afraid. He hadn't been lying, it had happened once and he didn't want to risk it again so he had to keep them covered and sealed.

A side effect that did worry them was that when he cried his tears were blood. Sasuke's theory was that his eyes used so much power they where rendering themselves blind as it had with Itachi and Sasuke using amaterasu. If that was indeed the case, Kurohono would need an eye transfer to unlock the eternal mangekyo or else lose his sight before he could speak let alone crawl.

The now ten-year-old Hebikira left with his new team and jonin sensei to start his own path as a shinobi of Konoha no sato.

Upon arriving at the compound the uchiha family were assaulted by a pack of black furry giants. Fugaku approached with news "Uchiha-sama welcome back we have news, approximately seven days ago a strange occurrence happened. One of the pack bore a white furred pup." This was indeed a strange occurrence because in the ten years that the uchiha had the hellhounds they had all looked almost exactly alike, midnight black fur with red eyes. The hounds weren't allowed out of the compound alone as per the agreement with the Inuzuka, their only duties where to protect the compound and Root facilities. Certain pups who where born on the same day as an uchiha or Root operative would be assigned to that new member. This was surely a sign but a very meaningful one. Thinking carefully Sasuke ordered the pup to be brought to him at the main house.

"As you wish Sasuke-sama" Fugaku ordered one of the other hounds immediately. Kurohono would love his companion for surely they were spirit brothers.

Meanwhile Hebikira's hound was licking him all over his face in congratulations for graduating. "Stop it Arata" laughingly pushing the great beast away. They went off to go mingle in the village, probably going to visit his team mates. Sasuke instilled heavy teamwork and comraderie in sixty percent of Root aspects of training. Knowing his team mates inside in out would allow them to operate in perfect synchronization.

Sarada's training had reached a whole other level; her mastership of the bow was unprecedented, her range had increased to the point where she could see the border to the sand. Gaining any helpful sight up close required extreme concentration for taijutsu, which was severely hindered. Orochimaru had set up contraptions all over the leaf to release targets for an hour every day to test her capabilities. She had set them to ten a minute randomly, she was going to move the speed up soon though as she could hit all of them. It was almost time for the current volly to start, Sasuke had set it to move itself back an hour every day so she could hit them in different light settings. Right now it was set to twenty hundred hours, she had ten minutes to prepare so she and her hound Yuzuki ran off.

That night he gathered the family to discuss in full, Kurohono's health issues.

"His eyes wont shut off and he doesn't have chakra." He stated as if not having chakra would mean that he wouldn't be alive.

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HIS EYES WON'T SHUT OFF AND HE DOESN'T HAVE CHAKRA YOU BASTARD!" The rage was pretty clear in Hanabi's voice, her motherly instincts said to kill the person who was at fault.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Sasuke explained what happened the night of his birth. Hanabi was horrified and preceded to juken strike her husbands face. Sasuke took it, as he understood why his wife was angry. Hana and Sakura just listened in quiet aknowledgment, after all he wasn't born to either of them. "He'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about except that hemightgoblind." Angering her any further he decided to use Nartuto tactics...

It wasn't a good idea.

"Excuse me what was that?" Hanabi questioned, obviously not amused.

"I said he might go blind, with the way his eyes are using chakra he'll need the eternal mangekyo in order to see."

The answer seemed simple "so then give it to him".

"Its not that simple he'd need new eyes, and not just any he'd need eyes that have unlocked the mangekyo".

"Then give him your old eyes".

"Those are too powerful, who knows what would happen plus the village would never accept it."

"Not Itachi's old ones YOUR old ones, didn't you say you switched them out well what did you do with yours?"

Sasuke had never thought about that, although it didn't take him long to figure out where they might've been, and he was sure of it.

"Kabuto "

Sasuke had confronted Kabuto and returned back to Hanabi and Kurohono when he heard the scream.

"BRING ME THOSE FUCKING EYES NOW!" It sounded as if she had been subjected to torture that lead to her inevitable insanity.

"I'm home and I'm fine and oh yes I did get the eyes." Sasuke said with the upmost sarcasm that he could muster.

"Well get in here and do the damn thing."

"Is he asleep?" the surgery couldn't be done unless he was asleep or the pain would be insurmountable.

She appeared as if she had just battled one hundred enemies."He hasn't slept since you left all he does is cry!"

" He's probably frightened at the sudden blindness of sleeping."

"But hasn't he had his eyes covered the whole time what's the difference?" She asked not understanding.

"You can see with your eyes closed when using the byakugan right?"

"Oh" Hanabi had never really thought about it before. Use of the byakugan was first nature to her.

Using a genjutsu to put Kurohono to sleep Sasuke quickly switched the childs eyes with his own, strangely the byakugan didn't go away. It seemed like it didn't come from the eye itself but the user, which was not how the byakugan was supposed to work. If Sasuke had been able to see he would have noticed that the white tomoe of his son's eye had come together to form a white ring over the sea of black and slowly a white pupil appeared. This was the version of eternal mangekyo that his son had.

(4 years later)

It was the day of Sarada's graduation and Sasuke was busy with Kurohono in the grounds of the compound. It was to be his first day without a seal shielding his eyes, they wanted him to see his sister's graduation, really SEE it. The byakugan was limited to just shapes with black and white outlines. Sasuke had been training him in control over his body to be able to see this moment.

Sarada had truly become special, she was the ELITE graduate of all the years in Sasuke's new Root program. To fix the problem of seeing up close for taijutsu she had developed glasses that allowed for closer vision whilst not hindering her byakugan's ability to see unnatural distances. To help in her archery skills she had begun studying physics to the point where she could perform highly advanced equations in the split-second it took to make the shot no matter the distance. expected to make chunin the next exams, which was not too far off. Just three months in fact.

"Dad what's so different? I can see what things look like. Am I really missing that much?" him Not knowing about the existence of something didnt bother him because he didnt have a comparison. How could he if it wasnt possible.

"Just trust me Kuro" Sasuke said almost gingerly, slowly undoing the wrapping he heard Kurohono gasp at the sight that was his home. He couldn't put the beauty of what he saw into words, the colors where just too much to comprehend and it brought the boy to tears. Sasuke noticed that he still cried blood and went to wash his sons face before they went to the ceremony in public. "Lets get going shall we? Wouldn't want to miss your sister's graduation."

He felt the ninja's prescence only an instant before he spoke.

"Father, lord hokage wishes to speak to you." Hebikira had risen quite fast through the shinobi ranks as expected of ROOT members and had been assigned to the new hokage's personal ANBU guard.

"What could he possibly want that's so important that he would interrupt my daughters graduation?" Now that had made him annoyed.

Hebikira looking down, a little shaken at his fathers agitation. "I was not informed, though he said it was urgent." He heard a small noice and looked up to a single falling leaf where his father had just been.

Arriving at the hokage tower with no small amount of irritation Sasuke began throwing questions.

"What do you want, and why aren't you at the ceremony your kid is graduating too right?"

Turning around in his new office chair Naruto looked seriously to his old friend and nemesis. "This has some correlation to the graduates specifically your daughter, originally she was assigned to the same team as my son Bolt, but recently she's applied for a solo long-term mission to Sunagakure. You wouldn't happen to know why would you?" This was indeed against protocol for Sasuke's Root graduates, the only reason the sector was sanctioned was for the boost to the villages main fighting force. Not going into a genin team meant that Sarada wasnt holding her end of being a Root operative... A very serious offense.

Shocked Sasuke thought for a minute, she had seemed more closed off recently. "No I have no idea you wouldn't allow her to though, right?" He asked in a way that sounded more like an order.

Naruto of course didn't notice this. "Well I was actually thinking about letting her do it I mean we ARE in a time of peace and she's easily jonin strength, I was thinking of just giving her a field promotion to chunin and sending her off."

Sasuke was indeed shocked, he couldn't let her instill this type of rebellious behaviour into the other ROOT trainees. "I'll talk to her about it I'm sure its nothing."

"Whatever you say, but Sasuke I think that we should begin forming ROOT only teams, I mean they are way too useful and powerful for a genin team."

Sasuke was very taken aback by this. "How could you of all people suggest that? It was formed as an alternative to the regular regime, its not meant to ostracize anyone! Besides having high strength spread out within the main forces strengthens the overall force, opposed to concentrated strength that leaves weak areas within the force." Turning to leave, he didn't understand how his friend had changed.

"Ok, ok I was just suggesting." But Sasuke had already left to find his daughter. To reprimand his rebellious ROOT operative.

(Back at the compound)

Sarada had been waiting to see if her request had been accepted when she heard her name called out by what sounded like an angry version of her father, but that was weird what could he possibly be angry about.

"Sarada, why didn't you express your desire to go to the sand village with ME your commanding officer?" Sasuke was angry she had to have a good reason for this betrayel.

She looked at her crazed father with a curious expression. "Well I was studying the history of ninja archers and one struck me as interesting, in fact it says you knew him. His name was Kidomaru of the sound village?" Sarada began looking at him expectantly, hoping for more information on this kidomaru character.

Sasuke looked at his rebellious dughter in contempt. "Why are you interested in a loser like him, he was weak."

Sarada appeared taken aback at the brutal insulting of her archer idol. "Maybe at the time but the way he fought, I find it interesting if given enough time I'm sure he would've become legendary, but he did have some flaws " she looked away starry eyed, obviously thinking intensely.

"If he didn't he'd be alive." Sasuke deadpanned.

Getting frustrated Sarada explained further. "I want to go to Sunagakure to study the puppeteers chakra strings and see if I can't come up with a better alternative to what Kidomaru was using as his spider silk and tweak it to suit me."

Sasuke was hard pressed to admit he was proud of his daughter for wanting to get better, and the unique way she went about it. So he reluctantly let her off the hook. "Fine, try not to cause an international incident over there, we dont need any bad publicty for ROOT."

Wonderfully happy at convincing her father to let her go she expressed her excitement in a truly childish way, "Yay thanks daddy, i'll make the Uchiha clan proud!" She returned to her dwelling and proceeded to pack, overjoyed that she would get to skip the Genin rank entirely and set off on her own.

Sasuke had to get back to training with Kurohono; recently he had just been educating him in the regular subjects while figuring out how to turn him into a ninja without ninjutsu or genjutsu when he realized that he KNEW one such ninja. Pulling some strings with Naruto he managed to hire this certain ninja on account of the excitement a long-term S rank mission would sound to the shinobi. Using the next morning to introduce the two...

"Kurohono I would like you to meet your new sensei, Rock Lee." Kurohono looked toward this strange man with green spandex and an outrageous haircut with a slight sense of fear mixed with some mixed feelings mostly worry and a tinge of wonder. This strange man had an air of crazy about him, one that made the child feel that he was about to go through hell.

"Hello Kurohono-kun! My name is Rock Lee and i'll be your new sensei! YOSH! lets get started! First your weights!" Lee made some orange leg warmers appear and handed them to Kuro who looked at them as if they were some strange alien object.

"Ah yes! I had expected such a reaction! Though I had hoped you would be a little more accepting of the color..." Kurohono looked down in slight shame at making a bad first impression. "But no worries I brought black ones!" The happy man exclaimed with a thumbs up and a glint in his eye.

At this little Kuro made a small smile towards his new, exciting, character of a sensei.

"Lets get started then Lee-sensei."

All right guys I was super lazy with this chapter also thanks for pointing out what I was doing wrong it helped. Also I realized that I don't have enough xp writing and I hope to get better writing this. No more time skips for a while hopefully I can stick to his training for a WHOLE chapter (that would be a shocker) hopefully I can add more detail and get better with dialogue and pretty much EVERYTHING (tips and help welcome) well later (ja-ne). (Just realized that this chapter sucks and im horrible at writing) well the flame has almost risen 


	4. First day of training

(IF YOU ARE AN OLD READER PLEASE RE-READ THE FIRST FUR CHAPTERS, THERE HAVE BEEN MAJOR CHANGES, IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU APPROVE, ARIGATO!) Yo, so I just wanted to put out there that the characters I like the least in Naruto are the main 3 team 7: dislike Naruto, Hate Sasuke and LOATH Sakura, only had Sasuke in here because it's the only way Kurohono makes any bit of sense. If I had any say the anime and manga would be called GAARA. Well Naruto and budz aren't mine. Hope this better than the last

He did not expect the weights to be that heavy, I mean come on they look like practically nothing. Well they were pretty freakin heavy as Kurohono soon found out. Taking them from Lee he knew he was in trouble, slowly falling to the ground due to the extreme weight he realized with an intense feeling of foreboding that he couldn't lift them.

"Ah! It seems my newest pupil needs some help putting on his weights! Well no problem I gotcha little buddy!" Lee then proceeded to put the leg warmers on his student. Which would've been fine and dandy but now his dear pupil couldn't even move. "To get you started I want you to walk around this room one hundred times to get used to the weight!" Lee said, not seeming to notice the young Uchiha's inability to move. They were in a special ROOT training area in case something went wrong with Kurohono and he burned something, after all his abilities where unknown.

"But lee-sensei I can't even move."

Not seeming to hear him Lee continued, "And if you can't do that then you will do one hundred, fifty pull ups"! He roared in excitement.

The boy could feel the seriousness from his sensei's intensity. Needless to say Kurohono started lifting his legs and walking.

He immediately regretted taking so kindly to Lee; the man was a monster. The effort it took to just lift a single leg was like trying to swim in a pool of mud that had been mixed with equal amounts of bubblegum.

"Having trouble there Kuroko-kun? No worries you'll be running around in no time! I've already set the pull up bar! So don't give up on your youth!" Lee encouraged his young student.  
"Why did you make them so heavy!" Kuro said feeing as if his limbs would fall out of their sockets.

"So you could excell faster of course! don't you know how to get stronger young Kurohono-kun?"

Thinking the obvious the child answered, "of course, you do more stuff and then you just get better."

Laughing boisterously Lee looked towards Kurohono with a gleam in his eye. "Well your partly right... But what I was looking for was a more medical reason. When you do strenuous exercise or go past your body's limits you get tiny micro-tears in your muscles. When the torn muscles heal they are more resilient, in other words... stronger! I wasn't sure how strong you'd be so I just went with the lowest weight that I knew would get those muscles a tearin'!"

Now fully horrified at his teachers barbaric methods he started walking faster so as not incur this twisted mans wrath. If Lee was this insane when happy then what would he be like if he where to get angry. But looking back at the strange green clad man doing his signature nice-guy pose he realized that it probably wasn't possible to get him angry.

"WAY TO GO KUROHONO-KUN YOUR TENTH LAP IS COMPLETE JUST A LITTLE MORE!"

Kurohono was surprised at this, had he really already completed ten laps? He hadn't even noticed he had been so fixated on his sensei that he didn't realize he was actually starting to get faster. It still hurt like hell but just a little better. It slowly decreased to just plain numbness.

After about an hour of walking he finally finished the hundred laps and promptly fell flat on his face breathing hard and wanting to just melt in despair. Lee ran to his student and tried to encourage his student.

"Way to go Kurohono-kun! But now is no time to rest, we must work on your arm strength; using only your arms I want another hundred laps around this room."

Kurohono promptly died and this story ended .

.

.

.  
.

Until Lee pulled Kurohono's spirit and placed it right back in his fucking body like the BOSS LEE IS! "Now we don't slack off here now do we? I believe in you Kurohono-kun! In fact while you do your hundred laps I will do ten thousand myself using only my arms!" Lee went into handstand position and started off.

Looking in astonishment Kuro started crawling away, it was harder than he had thought, which was saying something. It was like he was pulling a house behind him, sure he was going to die he felt better when he was slightly encouraged by Lee slowing down to cheer him on. Lee gave his most dazzling smile to encourage his youthfull student.

"Come now Kurohono-kun pull with all your might, you can do it!" And so Kurohono kept pulling until after another hour he had finished his hundred right as Lee finished his ten thousand. "Amazing, you did better than I thought you would!"

That didn't make Kurohono's arms hurt any less and he felt slightly disturbed at the low bar his sensei had set for him, but was happy to surpass it. Standing up he found that the weights weren't as hard to walk in, as they had been earlier. "Well let's take a little break before we continue. For now, tell me a little about yourself. Your likes, dislikes, and your dreams as of right now!" Lee said with a smile.

Kurohono had never thought of these things until just now and it made him sad. He knew that he wasn't normal, he didn't get to play with other children his age, or go out, and until that very day his eyes had been covered preventing him from truly seeing the world. He began crying, tears of blood rolling down his cheeks slowly. When he noticed he became frightened afraid that he was injured when suddenly he felt a warm embrace.

"It's ok Kurohono-kun we'll figure it out together. Your father told me about your health and I'm sorry about that, but your not hurt it's just that your eyes are special." Lee said softly to comfort the frightened boy.

Kurohono had never felt anything like this, his mother was the only one to treat him in any affectionate way, his father had his moments but wasn't as engaging as Kuro wished. And it wasn't anything like this. He had just assumed that they were fulfilling their parental duty. While this was of this own mans will, a man who he only met earlier in that day.

Suddenly Lee spoke, "I like spicy food and hard work, I dislike people who find pleasure in causing others pain, and I dream to be the greatest taijutsu master in history and to will help you find who you are!" Lee gave Kuro a smile that warmed the child's heart to the point of more tears.

"Thank you Lee-sensei."

"Now enough tears, back to work! I'm going to teach you the basics of taijutsu. First thing is how to avoid attacks, this not only works with taijutsu but with everything else that can potentially maim and/or kill you." The green beast smiled.

The child pailed even more than his already white complextion "H-hai!"

"There are what I like to call the five D's of staying alive: Dodge, Duck, Dip, Dive, and Dodge! If you can master those then your chances of living are significantly increased!" Kurohono just stared at his sensei as if he had grown three heads."For the remainder of today I will only be using one percent of my speed and strength and neither of my arms HAJIME!"

Kurohono for some strange reason saw a foot coming towards his face,

"DODGE!"

Kuro stepped back to avoid the roundhouse surprisingly fast.

"DUCK!"

An overhead kick and Kuro crouched again a little fast.

"DIP!"

Kuro almost suffered a cranial injury feeling the wind from the attack.

"DIVE!"

Lee was now obviously going faster and Kurohono was scared.

"DODGE!"

Thinking that this would be the last attack Kuro simply moved his head a little but wasn't expecting a follow up attack and felt an explosion of pain across his face. "KONOHA DAISENPU" For a split second he realized that a heel had suddenly sprouted from where his cheek was supposed to be. Blood and saliva went flying as he hit the wall with extreme force blacking out for a few seconds.

Running to his student in fright. "Kuro-kun I am so sorry I wasn't expecting you to avoid so beautifully, I was just caught in the moment and went too far please be alright!" Slowly Kurohono gave his sensei a thumbs up showing that he was ok. "Well I was going to continue with striking but I think we should call it a day."

"No Lee-sensei I can continue." Kurohono said with a determned look on his face.

Lee took up a thinking stance and figured that if he quit now his student would probably feel ill towards him, also Lee remembered how he used to feel about training and felt pride in his new student. "Ok, ok we will work on striking." He began setting up simple taijutsu dummies for Kurohono to begin with. Witch he promptly began striking in the wrong manner. "No, you must strike with your body not your arm." Lee began to demonstrate.

"Ah like this" Kurohono began flinging his arms at the dummy using his chest, twisting to and fro like some kind of medically ill squid. Lee looked on with a slight sense of worry for his new student thinking that something was wrong when suddenly Kurohono began laughing. "Just kidding lee-sensei, you meant like this right." He began striking the dummy with solid damaging hits, moving kinetic energy from his core through his shoulders and along the arm exploding with energy when suddenly his hand caught fire.

Not just any fire but black fire. Well like any normal person Kuro starting freaking out screaming bloody murder "MY HAND IS ON FIIIIIRRRREEEE HEEELLLLPPPP!" He suddenly stopped though when he realized that the flames didn't hurt at all, in fact he only felt a slight warmth. What confused him was if they weren't burning him then why was the dummy being incinerated.

Lee was just watching in awe "So that's what Sasuke-kun meant when he said to be careful about fire. But I wasn't expecting the amaterasu flame. Kurohono-kun there's no need to fret I'm sure your father will explain it to you."

As the words left his mouth a presence made itself known.

"Indeed I will" Lee and Kurohono turned to the man that had spoken which of course turned out to be Sasuke. He continued, "Amaterasu is the first of three abilities that are achieved with the mangekyo sharingan but it differs for each mangekyo. I believe that yours is special only containing the amaterasu flame ability."

Lee spoke up "I thought that the mangekyo was a legendary technique How did Kurohono Get it and how did he get those eyes?" Lee asked with a fierce questioning gaze.

"He was born under special conditions, it doesn't matter now, he has it end of story." And with that he walked off.

"Well I guess that solves that, right Kurohono-kun?" Lee said looking down at the confused child.

Kurohono was slightly shocked he didn't know anything about whatever his father had just said but from the sound of his voice, Kuro was surer now than ever that he wasn't normal. And his face started to look sad again. But before any tears were shed Lee spoke up, "Say Kuro-kun whattaya say I take you out to eat as a congratulatory job well done?" he asked in the sparkling nice guy pose.

"Sure, I would really like that. Thank you Lee-sensei." He began tying his cloth over his eyes and went to remove the leg warmers when Lee stopped him.

"Sorry student of mine but you have to keep wearing them until I say so." Lee said firmly but with the ever-present smile.

The look on poor Kurohono's face spoke of tears and sadness, but they would not waver Lee's resolve on being a good sensei. He wanted his new student to get strong but to do that he would have to go through a little (alot of) pain.

(Back at the compound)

"Hanabi I want you to start training Kurohono in the gentle fist style."

"Finally, I've been waiting to teach a brat my moves. Sarada had no interest and Hebikira wasn't hers, I haven't had anyone to pass the technique down to." She said it in a way that it was to be heard as sad but the way her voice sounded made it seem she just wanted to torture somebody.

"Yeah well start whenever you like, taijutsu seems to be his only option as a ninja... Did you know about Sarada wanted to go to Suna?"

"Of course she has been talking a lot about it recently." At this remark Sasuke made a face of disappointment, it seemed he wasnt aware of his ROOT operatives live's well enough. He remembered a time when he knew everything about his daughter and although he didn't show it he had a huge soft spot for her... Well huge for Sasuke. He couldn't dwell on it, apparently Orochimaru had been doing experiments again in other villages, though he didnt leave any proof, ROOT gained an influx of orphans with enchanced abilities. Sasuke had yet to figure out a way to handle the situation without osing Orochimaru as an asset.

(With Lee and Kurohono)

"Ah Kurohono-kun what type of food do you like?" Lee questioned with a look of wonder.

"I don't really have a favorite food." Kurohono had learned that he hadnt really experianced much in terms of life. It made him feel like he had a hole in his heart, which was filled by the brightness that was Rock Lee.

Lee stared baffled as there was not a food that he did not dislike. "Well we will find your favorite food in no time" again using the nice guy pose, he led Kurohono to his favorite curry stand and ordered the hottest thing on the menu, spicy foods being his favorite. On the first bite he had expected Kurohono to yell out in pain as he himself so often did, after all the curry was so hot that it had a warning on the menu. But Kuro didn't really seem to notice after a few bites he merely said.

"Its good." This statement not only shocked Lee but also the chef in charge of the stall. They were renowned as having the spiciest curry in the nation, only Lee had been able to eat the hottest item and had been the one to help establish the new chain in Konoha.

"Young man you do know that the curry you just ate was made from the hottest pepper not just in the land of fire but the whole world, right?"

"Oh well it tastes good." Smiling Kurohono finished the bowl but was still pretty hungry after the extreme exercise of the day. So Lee decided to take him to a ramen stall that he knew had the best anywhere.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen what can we get ya", Ayame said with a cheer in her voice. And to nobody's surprise the hokage was sitting in his usual spot on the bar slurping away.

"Hey Naruto-kun what should I get for my new student here!"

Naruto turned for a brief second with noodles hanging from his mouth "the tonkotsu ramen is delicious today!" then went right back to slurping.

"Well then Ayame-chan two servings of tonkotsu please." Lee said with a thumb up.

"Comin' right up!" The cute woman replied with a cheer.

"Its good" Lee let out an exasperated sigh, apparently ramen wasn't his favorite either. Well now Lee was on a mission to find Kurohono's favorite food, next stop dango shop.

"Its good."

(Pork palace)

"Its good"

Pretty soon they had visited every restaurant in the village exceptept for one. Apparenly news had spread about the child looking for the best food in Konoha because people started following them to see the reactions of Kurohono at their favorite restaurant. The last establishment they hadnt tried was a fairly new eatery, It was a foreign place called little Julius's and they promptly served Kurohono a toasted thin piece of baked dough with tomato sauce and melted cheese on top. Kurohono took one bite and looked up at sensei a smile crawling on his face.

"Its delicious."

And that was that folks no time skips yay, I think this is my favorite chapter so far it was pretty fun to right. Don't worry he's not going to idolize lee and get weird like with guy and lee. Also not one of THOSE fics if you catch my drift, Kuro just really needed Lee obviously. feedback is great it makes me all tingly inside. Next chapter Kuro gets a freeind. Still need a beta cause im too lazy (just enough to procrastinate a whole year) to re-read everything, Until next chap The flame is slowly rising higher. 


End file.
